NOTHING'S GONNA CHANGE MY LOVE FOR YOU
by bee799
Summary: Kejutan kecil dihari ulang tahun Minseok benar" mengubah hidupnya. "Hyung,apa kau merasa bahagia?" XIUHAN/LUMIN #HAPPYXIUMINDAY


**NOTHING'S GONNA CHANGE MY LOVE FOR YOU**

.

.

.

Song: 'Nothing's gonna change my love for you' Joo young Version

* * *

Hari ini hari yang Minseok tunggu-tunggu,hari dimana ia bisa merayakan ulang tahun bersama keluarganya,ya keluarganya di EXO— keluarganya yang meski tidak lagi utuh tapi Minseok bersyukur masih memiliki mereka disini.

Hari ini sempurna—fans merayakan ulang tahunnya di tengah konser di tambah sebuah kue berukuran besar dan semua anggota EXO berkumpul di sana—meski tidak semuanya.

Sekarang Minseok sudah sampai di dorm,tubuhnya sedikit lelah setelah konser tapi tidak dengan pikirannya yang masih berkecambuk.

Pikiran Minseok terbayang saat ia merayakan hari specialnya ini dengan orang yang juga special di hatinya.

''Andai kau disini Lu,aku sangat merindukanmu''gunggam Minseok pelan tanpa menyadari ada sebuah suara terdengar dari ambang pintu. "Kau belum tidur hyung?" Minseok memutar kepalanya mendapati Junmyeon datang menghampirinya yang tengah terdiam didepan balkon.

"Aku belum bisa tidur Myunie,aku sedang melihat bintang,apa kau mau menemaniku?" Minseok kembali pada kegiatannya menatap langit malam yang cerah itu, helaian rambutnya sedikit tersapu hembusan angin,kulit putihnya yang hanya tertutup kemeja tipis berwarna serupa juga ikut tersapu angin malam yang dingin,tapi Minseok sudah biasa seperti ini setidaknya masih ada bintang yang bisa ia lihat setiap malam,menemaninya saat ia merasa kesepian.

'Minseok kesepian?' tentu saja itu hal yang mustahil,ditemani semua member yang di anggapnya sebagai dongsaeng dan jutaan fans yang juga mencintainya,Minseok merasa beruntung,tapi jika seorang yang kau cintai tidak berada di sampingmu bukankah semua sia-sia.

"Hyung,apa kau merasa bahagia?"tanya Junmyeon memecah keheningan,matanya ikut menatap ke arah langit seperti yang dilakukan Minseok.

Minseok sempat tidak menyangka dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Junmyeon,tapi dengan ragu ia tetap menjawab.

"Apa maksudmu Myunie?tentu aku bahagia''ucapnya menampilkan senyuman pahit.

Jujur Minseok bahagia tapi ia merasa ada yang kurang,sesuatu yang berharga pergi dari hidupnya,jika Minseok ingin menangis mungkin air matanya sudah mengering,ia ingin terlihat tegar apalagi di hadapan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Tapi Minseok tidak bisa berbohong jika ia begitu merindukan kekasihnya itu,Minseok merindukan wajahnya,Minseok merindukan suaranya,tapi yang paling Minseok ridukan adalah senyuman dan juga dekapan kekasihnya itu.

Junmyeon menghela nafasnya pelan,kenapa saat ia bertanya pada hyungnya ini Minseok selalu saja menyembunyikan perasaannya padahal ia tahu pasti apa yang dirasakan Minseok.

Diliriknya Minseok sekilas lalu memberikan tatapan meneduhkan untuk hyungnya ini. "Sebenarnya ada satu hadiah yang ingin aku berikan pada hyung,tapi pakailah dulu ini"Junmyeon menyerahkan sebuah penutup mata kepada Minseok dan langsung membantu hyungnya itu untuk memakainya.

"Ada apa Myunie,kenapa harus memakai penutup mata segala?"tanya Minseok penasaran, setelah Junmyeon berhasil memakaikan penutup mata itu pada Minseok ia membawa hyung nya menuruni anak tangga dengan hati-hati,digenggamnya tangan Minseok agar ia tak terjatuh.

"Bukan apa apa hyung,hanya sebuah kejutan kecil"jawabnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Awas saja kalau kau berani mengerjaiku!" ucap Minseok dengan nada kesal pasalnya sekarang ia juga bisa mendegar suara member lain ikut menahan tawa,sepertinya ia benar-benar akan di kerjai malam ini batin Minseok berkata.

Minseok tak tau akan di bawa kemana tapi sepertinya Minseok tidak asing dengan tempat ini,Minseok merasa menjejakan kakinya di rumput dan sekarang ia yakin bahwa dirinya sedang berada di halaman belakang dorm tepatnya taman kecil di belakang dorm,meski Minseok belum melepas penutup mata itu.

"Sudah sampai hyung" Junmyeon membantu Minseok untuk duduk di ayunan kayu berwarna putih itu dan Minseok hanya menurut.

Junmyeon melirik kesamping,di sana semua member masih sibuk terkekeh,ia sontak memasang deathglearnya menginstrupsikan agar mereka diam—suasana mendadak menjadi hening.

"Hyung,sekarang hyung hitung sampai lima baru hyung boleh membuka mata" perintah Junmyeon dan lagi-lagi Minseok hanya bisa menurut,Minseok mulai menghitung. Satu—terdengar langkah kaki mereka yang malah pergi menjauhi Minseok, dua—Minseok kembali menghitung entah kenapa hatinya berdebar cepat,tiga—minseok mempercepat hitungan nya,empat—

Belum sempat hitungan kelima ada suara petikan gitar yang terdengar begitu merdu sampai ke telinga Minseok.

Li-ma— Minseok meyelesaikan hitungannya,sedikit ragu membuka penutup matanya. Sampai nafasnya tiba-tiba tercekat saat melihat seseorang yang berada di hadapannya,petikan gitar di tambah dengan suara merdu itu masih terus menggema di telinga Minseok,begitu merdu seperti suara malaikat. Ditambah suasana taman yang begitu indah dengan lampu-lampu kecil di hias berbentuk hati juga tebaran bunga mawar mengelilingi taman itu. Minseok terpesona namun dari semua keindahan itu yang paling menyita perhatiannya adalah bagaimana wajah yang ia rindukan menjadi semakin tampan.

.

If I had to live my life without you near me [Jika aku menjalani hidupku tanpa dirimu disisiku]  
The days would all be empty [Hari-hari terasa hampa]  
The nights would seem so long [Malam-malam terasa sangat panjang]  
With you I see forever oh, so clearly [Bersamamu aku melihat selamanya oh, dengan sangat jelas]  
I might have been in love before [Aku mungkin pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya]  
But it never felt this strong [Tapi tidak sekuat rasa ini]  
Our dreams are young and we both know [Impian kita masih singkat dan kita berdua tahu]  
They'll take us where we want to go [Itu akan membawa kita kemana kita ingin pergi]  
Hold me now, touch me now [Dekap aku sekarang, sentuh aku sekarang]  
I don't want to live without you [Aku tak ingin hidup tanpamu]

Nothing's gonna change my love for you [Tidak ada yang akan merubah rasa cintaku padamu]  
You ought know by now how much I love you [Kau seharusnya tau sekarang betapa aku mencintaimu]  
One thing you can be sure of [Satu hal yang dapat kau yakini]  
I'll never ask for more than your love [Aku tidak meminta hal lain selain cintamu]

Nothing's gonna change my love for you [Tidak ada yang akan merubah rasa cintaku padamu]  
You ought to know by now how much I love you [Kau seharusnya tau sekarang betapa aku mencintaimu]  
The world may change my whole life through [Dunia mungkin merubah seluruh hidupku]  
but nothing's gonna change my love for you [Tapi tidak ada yang akan dapat merubah  
cintaku padamu]

If the road ahead is not so easy [Jika jalan didepan kita tidaklah mudah]  
Our love will lead the way for us like a guiding star [Cinta kita kan jadi penerang kita seperti bintang pemandu]  
I'll be there for you if you should need me [Aku akan ada untukmu jika kau membutuhkanku]  
You don't have to change a thing [Kau tidak perlu merubah apapun]  
I love you just the way you are [Aku mencintaimu apa adanya]

So come with me and share this view [Jadi ikutlah bersamaku dan berbagi ini semua]  
I'll help you see forever too [Aku akan membantumu melihat selamanya juga]  
Hold me now, touch me now [Dekap aku sekarang, sentuh aku sekarang]  
I don't want to live without you [Aku tidak ingin hidup tanpamu]

.

Sejenak setelah lagu itu berakhir,nafas Minseok dibuat semakin tercekat—sepertinya ia lupa cara bernafas,Minseok menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya untuk menahan tangis,tapi percuma seketika lelehan kristal bening itu dengan lancar meluncur dari kedua kelopak matanya.

Luhan menggengam lembut tangan Minseok,membantunya untuk berdiri dari ayunan kayu itu,tangan Minseok bergetar dan kakinya tidak sangggup menopang tubuhnya,bibir tipisnya terus mengeluarkan isakan begitu perih jika di dengar,Luhan langsung merangkul tubuh mungil Minseok membawanya kedalam dekapan hangat yang selama ini ia rindukan. Luhan masih bisa merasakan bahu Minseok bergetar dan kepalanya masih bersandar di bahunya tanpa menghentikan isakannya.

"Uljima chagi~jangan menangis aku disini"Luhan mencoba menenangkan dengan memberikan usapan lembut di punggung Minseok sesekali ia juga mengelus surai rambut itu sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun,chagi" bisik Luhan pelan tepat di telinga Minseok.

Lama mereka berpelukan,Luhan menggengam bahu Minseok mengarahkan wajah Minseok agar berada di hadapannya,Luhan memandang lekat wajah manis kekasihnya itu,wajah cantik yang selalu ia rindukan,wajah yang selalu hadir di setiap mimpi indahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Min—kau semakin bertambah cantik,maaf aku bukan orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu"ucap Luhan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Minseok berusaha mengusap air matanya kasar sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Luhan. "Tidak apa Lu—kehadiranmu di sini adalah hadiah terbaik bagiku"balasnya kemudian memberi usapan pelan di pipi Luhan.

"Min—" Luhan mengantung kata-katanya,sesaat ia sudah bersujud di hadapan Minseok mengambil sesuatu didalam sakunya,Luhan menggenggam jemari mungil Minseok menyematkan cincin kristal itu pada jari manis Minseok,Luhan tersenyum mencium punggung tangan Minseok,cincin itu memang sangat pas di jari Minseok,seperti sudah tertakdir untuk di milikinya.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Minseok yang masih terlihat terkejut,bagaimana Luhan bersujud di hadapannya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan tegas sekaligus lembut.

"Min,hari ini adalah hari yang palingku nanti,hari dimana saat aku bisa menggenggam tanganmu lagi dan bisa di dekatmu saat ini,aku tau aku egois karna meninggalkanmu salama ini,aku tau Min aku tak pantas menerima cintamu tapi kau selalu bersabar untuk ku,maafkan aku yang terlalu posesif terhadapmu meski kau tau itu adalah ungkapan sayangku padamu"

"Mungkin aku bukan sosok yang sempurna bagimu,tapi aku ingin selalu menjadi seseorang yang selalu ada disampingmu,yang selalu mengerti perasaanmu dan selalu menjadi orang pertama yang hadir saat kau membutuhkan sesuatu"

"Min,aku mohon mulailah hidup baru denganku,aku janji akan mengganti penantian dan segala rasa sakitmu selama ini dengan kebahagiaan,aku janji akan selalu di sisimu dan tak kan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi,karna aku tidak ingin kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga seperti dirimu"

"Jadi,maukah kau menerima pangeranmu ini princess Minseok?"tanya Luhan tersenyum sambil memandang iris caramel Minseok menunggu jawaban dari bibir Minseok.

"Aissh—aku ini namja Lu,kenapa memanggilku Princess"?Minseok tersenyum dibuatnya,ternyata Luhan sama sekali tidak berubah selalu senang mengodanya seperti dulu,dan Minseok merindukan itu.

"Bagiku kau yang tercantik Min"jawab Luhan tanpa mengganti senyuman manisnya.

Minseok tersenyum memandang Luhan,dirinya sempat berfikir sejenak. "Lu,apa kau sudah meminta persetujuaan orang tuaku?"tanyanya pada Luhan.

Luhan mengusak pelan surai rambut Minseok,berusaha menghilangkan keraguan kekasihnya itu. "Tentu Min,mana berani aku melamarmu tanpa meminta restu" ucap Luhan meyakinkan. "Aku sudah merencanakan semua ini dari awal dan dengan sedikit bantuan para member"tambah Luhan sambil menunjuk kearah mereka yang sedang mengintip di balik jendela,sedangkan para member gelagapan mengaruk tengkuk mereka yang tidak gatal dan ada juga yang pura-pura tidak melihat.

Minseok tertunduk malu,ternyata mereka semua dari tadi tengah mengintip adegan romantisnya bersama Luhan,'bisa-bisanya mereka melakukan itu' batin Minseok,kini muncul semburat merah di pipi putihnya menandakan kalau ia benar benar malu.

"Jadi,maukah Min?"tanya Luhan sekali lagi sambil menggangkat pelan dagu Minseok.

Lama Minseok terdiam,ditatapnya manik rusa Luhan yang sedari tadi setia menatapnya. Minseok kemudian mengangguk "Tentu pangeran rusaku yang tampan"ucap Minseok pada akhirnya,jawaban yang langsung disambut bahagia oleh Luhan.

"Jinjja—?terima kasih Min"Luhan memekik senang seketika merangkul pinggang minseok menggendongnya sambil memutar-mutar tubuh mungil itu karna senang.

"Ehm,sama-sama Lu"gunggam Minseok pelan. "Tapi turunkan aku Lu,aku malu"titah Minseok sambil memukul pelan dada bidang Luhan,tapi malah membuat Luhan terkekeh geli.

"Kenapa malu Min,kau kan calon istri ku"ucap Luhan bangga sambil menggesekan puncak hidungnya ke hidung Minseok gemas dan semakin membuat Minseok merona malu,karna Minseok yakin ada yang masih mengintip di balik jendela dorm itu.

Luhan menurunkan tubuh mungil Minseok,mengecup kedua kelopak mata Minseok bergantian "Aku janji Min,tidak akan membuat matamu yang cantik ini menangis lagi karnaku" gumamnya pelan.

Minseok bahagia—bahagia karna semua penantiannya selama ini tidak sia-sia,bagaimana Luhan merancanakan semua ini untuknya,dan orang tuanya juga merestui hubungannya dan juga Minseok bersyukur para member juga mendukungnya dan mungkin mereka harus merelakan kepergiannya nanti jika ia menikah dengan Luhan,jujur Minseok merasa egois tapi ia juga tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri kalau ia ingin bersama Luhan,dan yang juga Minseok pikirkan bagaimana para fans nanti menerima keputusannya mungkin ada yang mendukungnya tapi mungkin pasti ada hati yang ia kecewakan nanti. Minseok yakin jika fansnya benar-benar mencintainya pasti mereka akan mendukung keputusan yang Minseok ambil.

"Terima kasih Lu,aku merasa orang yang paling beruntung hari ini,aku mendapat hadiah ulang tahun terbaik sepanjang hidupku—cukup dirimu dan semua cintamu"

So lucky to have you~

So lucky to be your love~

I am ehm~

Luhan menyanyikan bait itu bagaikan sebuah mantra yang menguatkan Minseok,sambil mengeliminasi jarak diantaranya dan Minseok,Luhan mendekatkan wajah mereka menautkan kedua bibir itu sesekali dengan sedikit lumatan menyalurkan perasaan rindu yang mereka pendam selama ini,mereka menutup mata menikmati ciuman hangat yang tercipta di tengah keheningan malam yang di taburi ribuan bintang seolah menjadi saksi. Sungguh indah seperti di negeri dongeng,dimana sang pangeran telah menemukan putrinya dan pangeran itu telah menyiapkan dunia baru untuk putrinya yang cantik itu, lebih indah dari negeri dongeng dan mereka akan menghiasnya dengan cinta tanpa henti.

Nafas mereka terengah saat menyudahi ciuman itu meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. "Kau mau melanjutkannya di kamar baby?" bisik Luhan seduktif di telinga Minseok.

"Yaakkk,dasar pervert—awas kau Lu!"teriak Minseok sambil mengejar Luhan yang sudah berlari mengelilingi taman kecil itu sambil terkekeh menghindari Minseok yang mengejarnya.

Terjadilah adegan kejar kejaran yang romantis itu sementara di sisi lain—

"Hyung,sepertinya kita harus rela kehilangan satu member lagi"-Jongin

"Ku rasa ia—tapi tak apa asal Minseok hyung bahagia,ia sudah banyak berkorban"-Junmyeon

"Benar hyung,aku tak pernah melihat Minseok hyung tertawa selepas ini"ucap Chen sambil masih memperhatikan Luhan dan Minseok yang masih bermain kejar kejaran.

"Benar—" semua mengangguk setuju.

"Sudahlah hyung tidak sepatutnya kita bersedih,bagaimana kalau kita minta traktiran bubble tea dari Luhan hyung,kita kan sudah banyak membantunya"timpal Sehun diselingi senyum evilnya.

"Yakkk—kau ini,di otakmu cuma ada bubble tea saja"ucap Kyungsoo sambil menjitak kepala Sehun.

Semua member pun tertawa melihat si magnae yang tersiksa itu. Sementara di taman mereka melihan Luhan dan Minseok sudah menghentikan kejar kejaran mereka dan terlihat sedang berpelukan.

"Uhhh—mereka romantis sekali,aku jadi iri"komentar Baekhyun melihat adegan mesra itu.

"Sini aku peluk" sahut chanyeol.

Mereka semuanya pun akhirnya berpelukan sambil menagis bahagia.

"Walaupun kalian semua bodoh,akau tetap menyayangi kalian"-Baekhyun

-END-

* * *

Mian telat T.T author cuma pingin ngucapin Happy Birthday buat Kim Minseok :)

Ini salah satu ff lama yang kesimpen dilaptop jadi lumayan untuk mengobati kerinduan sama couple ini wkwk maapkan

Btw kangen banget masa" dimana ff mereka masih gampang buat dicari T.T


End file.
